Cosas extrañas
by Sicopata inactiva
Summary: "Nanami Haruka había empezado a notar cosas extrañas en sus seis amigos desde hace meses. Al principio no le había dado importancia, después de todo, los chicos no eran muy normales que digamos. Pero después de un tiempo le empezó a extrañar. Eran cosas sutiles, que si no pasabas tanto tiempo como ella con los seis nunca notarias." / Es un one-shot Yaoi. Espero que os guste ; )
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa**

 **He aprovechado la poca inspiración que me ha venido para** **continuar otras historias, pero de repente me vino esto a la mente y no pude evitar escribirlo.**

 **Empecé a verlo hace poco pero me encantó y ahora estoy completamente enganchada. Espero que os guste este one-shot.**

 **Advertencias:** Es Yaoi, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Uta no prince sama y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de la autora:** Es mi primer fic sobre este ánime asi que espero que os guste.

Nanami Haruka había empezado a notar cosas extrañas en sus seis amigos desde hace meses. Al principio no le había dado importancia, después de todo, los chicos no eran muy normales que digamos. Pero después de un tiempo le empezó a extrañar. Eran cosas sutiles, que si no pasabas tanto tiempo como ella con los seis nunca notarias. El primer cambio que notó fue en el más pequeño del grupo.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Syo había dejado de evitar los abrazos de Natsuki.

No le tomó mucha importancia pues supuso que el menor simplemente había desistido de la misión imposible de librarse de ellos. Sin embargo, también se había dado cuenta de que los abrazos del rubio de gafas eran menos asfixiantes y más cariñosos que anteriormente. Al preguntarles, por separado, claro está, solo recibió como respuestas un ligero sonrojo acompañado con un bufido del menor y una sonrisa del mayor.

Lo siguiente que le extrañó a la muchacha fue cuando, estando en el patio sin la compañía de ninguno de los chicos, vio al peli naranja del grupo rechazando cortésmente a un grupo de chicas y alejándose de ellas con una rosa azul en la mano. Rosa que le pareció ver, cuando continuaron las clases, escondida en la mochila del serio peli azul de su clase y también miembro de Starish.

Ren había dejado de coquetear con las chicas del instituto, y tanto el cómo Masato se volvían a llamar por sus nombres.

Relacionó esto pensando que quizás habían arreglado sus diferencias y volvían a ser tan amigos como de pequeños, por lo que se alegró. Aun así, decidió preguntarles, por pura curiosidad a que se debía el cambio. Ante la pregunta, Ren le había sonreído con coquetería alegando que era un secreto y guiñándole un ojo mientras Masato le miraba seriamente y disculpándose se iba sin responderle.

Dejo pasar eso, después de todo, los chicos debían tener sus secretos que no querrían compartir con ella por ser chica, después de todo, ella también tenía sus secretos que solo le decía a Tomo-chan. Pero empezó a sospechar que algo pasaba realmente cuando observó a Tokiya sonriéndole con lo que se podría decir cariño a su amigo peli rojo. No es que el peli añil nunca sonriera, pero cuando lo hacía, solía ser de una forma casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, las sonrisas que le dedicaba al peli rojo y que este devolvía con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, eran verdaderas, grandes, alegres y llenas de un cariño que Nanami solo había visto antes en dos ocasiones, cuando Natsuki abrazaba a Syo y cuando Ren y Masato se llamaban por su nombre.

Vale que los chicos tuvieran sus secretos, pero tantas acciones extrañas estaban empezando a preocupar ya a la peli rosa.

La preocupación aumento después de que el grupo de jóvenes ídolos volvieran de unas vacaciones, los seis juntos a España. El destino era optativo, por lo que Haruka no estaba muy segura de por qué habían elegido ese país pudiendo ir a Francia u otro similar con más contenido turístico. El asunto es que, al volver, estaban más extraños que nunca.

Miradas cómplices, abrazos espontáneos, sonrojos, roces de manos en los ensayos, sonrisas cuando pensaban que nadie les miraba…

Decir que la compositora estaba preocupada era quedarse corto, estaba realmente aterrada por no saber que les había ocurrido a sus amigos. Aunque los cambios también le ponían un poco triste, cada vez que tenían tiempo libre, se iban en grupos de dos poniendo distintas y vagas escusas dejándola a ella completamente sola. Y claro, tanto secretismo y tanto abandonarla acabaron por hartar a la chica.

-Nee, Syo-chan. Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Haru-chan. Dice que quiere vernos a todos en el parque del centro de la ciudad. –dice el rubio mayor tumbado en su cama con sus peluches dirigiéndole una mirada al pequeño que se encontraba en el escritorio terminando una tarea para clase.

-Tienes razón, a mí también me ha llegado. ¿Vamos? –dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta cogiendo de camino su sombrero. El de gafas sonrió asintiendo poniéndose también de pie.

Por el camino se encontraron con el resto de miembros del grupo, todos con el mismo mensaje, por lo que decidieron ir los seis juntos hasta el punto de encuentro.

-¿Haruka-chan? –dijo el peli rojo a la chica que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos. Esta se giro con el ceño fruncido extrañando a sus seis amigos.

-¿Me vais a contar ya que pasa? –preguntó desconcertando a todos.

-¿Eh? –dijo Syo en nombre de todos.

-No os hagáis los tontos, actuáis extraño desde hace tiempo. Natsuki-san ha dejado de intentar ahogar con abrazos a Syo-kun para hacerlo con cariño, ¡y Syo-kun no los rechaza! Jinguji-san ha dejado de coquetear con todas las chicas, Hijirikawa-san recibe rosas de quien sabe dónde, ¡Ichinose-san le sonríe con cariño a Otoya-kun y este se sonroja! Hasta ahora he pensado que eran cosas vuestras y que no me debía meter, que si queríais contármelo, lo haríais cuando vosotros lo consideraseis necesario. Pero me estoy preocupando, cada vez estáis mas raros y cuando tenemos un descanso siempre me dejáis sola y… y… -Haruka no pudo continuar pues, bajo la asombrada mirada de todos, unas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Los chicos le miraron preocupados y después se dieron ligeras miradas entre ellos hasta que todos asintieron y el chico del sombrero y el peli rojo se acercaron a ella y le abrazaron. La chica se quedo inmóvil unos momentos para después devolverles el abrazo sin dejar todavía de llorar.

-Lo sentimos Haruka-chan. –dijo el menor del grupo.

-Queríamos decírtelo, pero no sabíamos como reaccionarias. De todas formas, no debimos ocultártelo, después de todo eres nuestra amiga. –siguió el peli rojo abrazándole más fuerte.

-D-Decirme qué. –dijo la peli rosa calmándose un poco. Los chicos se miraron nerviosos, pero no había marcha atrás. Tenían que contárselo.

-Estamos saliendo. –dijeron los seis a la vez. La chica se quedo petrificada mirándoles con una perfecta "o" en su boca.

-Desde hace como cinco meses. –aclaró Ren.

-Y en el viaje a España nos casamos. –terminó de decir Syo mientras le enseñaba el anillo que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello. La chica les miró. Les miró como si no supiera hacer otra cosa. Los chicos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos pensando en que no les volvería a hablar y que no querría seguir siendo su amiga. La chica les seguía mirando, les miro fijamente y de un momento a otro… se desmayó. Al estar todavía medio abrazándola, Syo y Otoya le sujetaron para que no cayera al suelo y Natsuki fue el encargado de llevarla de vuelta hasta el colegio dejándola en su cuarto con todos allí reunidos a la espera de que despertara.

Nanami sentía que había tenido el sueño más raro de toda su vida. Sus amigos le decían que estaban casados y entonces se desmayaba y… miró a su alrededor y notó que no estaba en su cuarto, ni en su cama. Estaba en el cuarto de Natsuki y Syo, en la cama de este último, con sus seis amigos a su alrededor preocupados y que casi gritan al verle abrir los ojos. No sabía que decir. ¡No había sido un sueño! Pero eso significaba que sus amigos estaban casados. Había sido tan de repente que le costaba asimilarlo. Syo, Otoya y Natsuki se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras los otros tres se acercaban más con cara de preocupación.

-¡Haruka-chan, lo sentimos si te hemos sorprendido, creímos que debíamos decírtelo, por favor no dejes de ser nuestra amiga por eso, haremos lo que sea para seguir siendo tus amigos, por favor perdónanos! ¡No nos odies! –y Otoya hubiera seguido parloteando si no fuera por una ligera risa por parte de la chica. Esto asombro a los seis que se le quedaron mirando sin entender.

-No os odio por eso. Lo que pasa es que me ha pillado un poco de sorpresa. –dijo mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa. Los chicos se relajaron un poco y soltaron un suspiro aliviado. –Pero… -empezó a decir haciendo que los otros se volvieran a tensar. –Ahora me tendréis que contar eso de que estáis casados. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –empezó a hacer preguntas la chica.

-Fue en el viajo a España. Fuimos ahí precisamente para eso. –dijo Ren contestando a la pregunta.

-Allí es legal el matrimonio homosexual. –aclaro Masato ante la cara de duda de Haruka.

-Cuando Syo-chan y yo les dijimos que pretendíamos ir allí para casarnos y poder pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, los chicos decidieron hacer lo mismo, así que acabamos haciendo una especie de boda triple. –dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa al recordar el día.

-El cómo, pues fue una boda triple normal. –dijo como si nada Masato restándole importancia.

-Pero, por favor. Tienes que mantener el secreto. –pidió Tokiya agarrando la mano del peli rojo.

-Si se enteran en la escuela nos expulsaran o nos harán separarnos, y no queremos que eso pase. –dijo bajando la aveza Syo mientras apretaba la alianza colgando de su cuello.

-No os preocupéis. –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara tranquilizando a los muchachos. –No diré ninguna palabra.

Todos sonrieron y estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato hasta que la noche cayó y decidieron volver a sus habitaciones. Nanami iba contenta por los pasillos, había descubierto por qué sus amigos estaban tan extraños y se sentía feliz por ellos. Después de un rato frunció el ceño y paro de golpe. Al haberse casado en España ella no asistió a la boda. Pensando en eso decidió que, le cueste lo que le cueste, haría que esos seis se volvieran a casar, por separado claramente, solo para que ella pueda asistir. Siguió caminando contenta, ya hablaría de eso mañana con los chicos y así de paso les preguntaría a Syo, Masato y Otoya sobre sus repentinos mareos y dolores de cabeza. Sinceramente, tenía una ligera idea de lo que les pasaba, pero no quería anticiparse. Seguramente ni ellos supieran que le iban a hacer tía en unos pocos meses.

 **Ya esta. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Me pasé días escribiendo y cambiando cosas, así que espero que haya quedado bien.**

 **Si no entendeis algo o teneis alguna duda, decidmelo en un review y os lo contestare posiblemente en un "capítulo" dedicado a eso.**

 **Decidme si os ha gustado y...**

 **Besoos y abrazoos para tooodoss ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Sorpresa!**

 **Si, señoras y señores, no he muerto. Lo que pasa es que no tenía inspiración y examenes me sobraban.**

 **No, no he terminado los examenes. Ojala. Pero mi inspiración a decidido hacerme una visita y por fin publico una de las cosas que tenía pendiente...**

 **¡El extra dedicado a Guest!**

 **Como me dijiste que te había encantado, decidí hacer un extra dedicado a ti. ¡Espero que te guste!**

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg, yaoi y alguna que otra chorrada sacada de mi enrevesada mente.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Uta no prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de la autora:** Aprovecho para deciros que he colgado una lista de mis parejas yaoi favoritas y que cada mes la ojeare, y la pareja que este primera os preguntare si quereis que suba un one-shot sobre ella, si esta repetido durante mas de un mes no contara y puede que pase a la siguiente, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga libre. Este mes es Yuri X Viktor de Yuri on ice, espero vuestros comentarios sobre si quereis one-shot o no.

* * *

Haruka camino alegremente hasta el cuarto de Otoya y Tokiya. Si quería hablar con ellos tranquilamente, tendría que ser por separado. Aprovecho que el peli añil había salido para quien sabe qué y así poder hablar a solas con su peli rojo amigo. Llamó a la puerta recibiendo un "Adelante" bastante débil por parte del chico, el cual estaba tumbado en la cama y tapado hasta la nariz.

-Hola, Otoya-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó algo preocupada la chica acercándose a la cama del mencionado.

-Sinceramente, no. –dijo bajito. –Me mareo con solo intentar levantarme y me siento muy cansado. –dijo antes de que la chica preguntara. Esta se esforzó por ocultar la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios. No podía arriesgarse a traumatizar al pobre peli rojo.

-Deberías ir al médico, no creo que sea nada grave, pero nunca viene mal hacerse una revisión. –dijo la chica ocultando la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por su cara. Debía mantener la calma, si no Otoya podría sospechar que ella creía saber que le pasaba. –Podrías ir con Syo-kun y Hijirikawa-san, según he oído ellos tampoco se encuentran bien.

-Tienes razón, aunque lo primero será conseguir levantarme. –dijo intentando sentarse. Haruka le cogió de los hombros para ayudarle, y entre los dos, consiguieron poner en pie a Otoya justo cuando Tokiya entraba al cuarto.

\- ¿Nanami? ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó extrañado viendo al peli rojo en pie.

-Vamos a buscar a Syo-kun y Hijirikawa-san para ir al médico. Los tres se encuentran mal y me he ofrecido voluntaria para llevarles. –respondió la chica con una sonrisa ayudando al chico a caminar hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Espera, voy con vosotros. –dijo mientras también iba hacia la puerta.

-No, si tú vas, Jinguji-san y Natsuki-san también querrán venir, y para una simple revisión, llenaríamos demasiado el hospital. No te preocupes Ichinose-san, yo estaré con ellos y os iré diciendo como están. –dicho esto, los dos menores salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de Ren y Masato. Llamaron a la puerta recibiendo un adelante desde el otro lado y entraron encontrándose con un peli azul comiendo lo que parecía una tostada untada de chocolate con kétchup, mostaza y guindilla por encima.

\- ¿Masato? –pregunto extrañado el cansado y sin fuerzas peli rojo. El mencionado le miró con curiosidad e inocencia.

-Hijirikawa-san, ¿se encuentra bien? –el peli azul le miro asintiendo con la cabeza mientras seguía comiéndose la tostada en su mano.

-Lleva comiendo cosas raras y más de lo normal ya unos días. –dijo Ren entrando a la habitación. Los otros dos le miraron viendo las ojeras que este tenía. –Me ha hecho levantarme por la noche para acompañarle a buscar algo de comer. –respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

-Eso suena extraño. Deberías venir con nosotros al médico, podría ser algo grave. –dijo Otoya ahorrándole el trabajo a la chica.

-Creo que tienen razón, Masa-chan. No sé qué haría si te pones enfermo. –dijo Ren acariciando el peli azul cabello de su marido. Masato suspiro.

-Bien, vamos. –dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ve diciéndome que pasa, ¿vale, corderita? –dijo el peli naranja. La chica asintió para después marcharse con los otros dos chicos. Eso había sido más fácil que con Tokiya. Ya solo faltaba Syo.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de ambos rubios. Al llegar llamaron, pero como nadie contesto, decidieron entrar. En la habitación no había nadie, por lo que se dirigieron al baño en busca de los dos estudiantes, encontrándose con el más bajo vomitando y el mayor sujetándole la cabeza y dándole pequeñas caricias a su espalda.

-Syo-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto la chica dejando a Otoya apoyado en Masato y acercándose al pequeño rubio. Este asintió para después volver a vomitar.

-No ha parado de vomitar desde que nos hemos levantado. -dice el rubio mayor con preocupación en la voz. -Le he dicho que tiene que ir al médico, pero se niega, y yo no puedo llevarle porque tengo que ir a un trabajo dentro de poco. -dijo triste el de gafas.

-Nosotros podemos acompañarle, de todas formas, nos dirigíamos hacia allí. -dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras los otros dos chicos asentían tras ella. Al rubio de gafas se le ilumino la cara y miro esperanzado a Haruka.

-¿En serio? -dijo apretando un poco más a Syo, que había dejado de vomitar. La chica asintió y Natsuki sonrió mientras cogía el rostro del rubio menor y le plantaba un beso en los labios. -Syo-chan, me voy a trabajar, te dejo con Haru-chan y los chicos, cualquier cosa me llamáis. -dijo para acto seguido correr a la salida del cuarto. El rubio menor se puso de pie lentamente.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos? -dijo contenta la chica.

…

Nanami estaba tan emocionada con la idea de ser tía que no había pensado cómo reaccionarían sus amigos por la noticia, y eso había provocado la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Syo despotricando contra todo cuerpo que tuviera materia, Otoya llorando y diciendo que Tokiya ya no le querría y que le iba a abandonar, Masato completamente petrificado y susurrando algo de ser echado de su familia y la pobre médico que les había atendido intentando calmarles para poder darles el número de la ginecóloga a la que tendrían que ir para el seguimiento del embarazo.

Si, debería haberlo pensado antes.

-Venga señores, no es para tanto, por favor cálmense. -insistía la doctora inútilmente.

-Deme a mí el número, yo me encargare de todo. -dijo Nanami con una sonrisa a la mujer. Esta asintió y le paso un número y un nombre escritos en un papel.

-Gracias, señorita. Será mejor que consiga calmarles, si no, puede llegar a ser peligroso para el embarazo. -dijo la mujer haciendo que los tres chicos se calmaran al instante.

-Gracias, doctora. Visitaremos a quien nos dijo ahora tenemos que irnos. -dijo Masato poniéndose en pie y retirándose de la consulta con ya dos calmados Syo y Otoya y una nerviosa Haruka que se disculpaba y despedía de la doctora.

El camino desde el hospital hasta la academia fue en absoluto silencio, uno que Haruka no fue capaz de romper. Sabía que los chicos debían asimilar la noticia y pensar bien las cosas, y ella no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos. Al llegar, cada quien se fue a su habitación todavía sin medir palabra.

Nanami suspiro yendo también a la suya. Hasta que no lo pensaran bien, ella no podía hacer nada.

…

Tokiya entro lentamente en la academia. Le había surgido un trabajo urgente y no lo había terminado hasta entonces. Ya eran las diez de la noche, por lo que supuso que Otoya estaba dormido. Sentía no haber podido pasar nada del día con él, pero entre el médico y el trabajo, ambos habían estado ocupados.

Conforme se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto, empezaba a oír un leve escándalo de cosas cayendo al suelo y un lloriqueo que él conocía demasiado bien. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose al peli rojo lloriqueando, tumbado en un gran montón de ropa y con las puertas del armario abiertas de par en par.

-Otoya. -llamo el mayor haciendo que el nombrado le vuelva a ver con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Toki. -dijo entre sollozos. El peli añil se acercó y le abrazo con gentileza.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto susurrándole en el oído.

-E-Es que… dentro de poco… ¡nada de mi ropa me estará bien! -grito el menor volviendo a llorar exageradamente. Tokiya se quedó quieto sin entender.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Otoya? -pregunto dudoso.

-Porque es verdad. He buscado en internet, y pone que voy a engordar mucho y no me podre poner mi ropa. -dijo todavía llorando.

-Pero mirar el que. Todavía no me queda claro. ¿A sido por algo que ha dicho el médico esta mañana? -pregunto haciendo que el chico entre sus brazos le mirara a la cara. El peli rojo asintió dejando de llorar tan escandalosamente. -Bien, ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente? -dijo con paciencia. Su pequeño marido podía ser desesperante algunas veces.

-Que íbamos a tener un bebé. -dijo tranquilamente dejando al mayor en shock. -Entonces he mirado en internet que pasaba cuando estabas embarazado y ponía que te entraba mucha hambre y engordabas mucho, entonces pensé si podría llevar la misma ropa que llevo ahora, y después de mirarla he visto que era muy pequeña y que cuando el bebé estuviera un poco más grande no podría…

-¿¡Un bebé!? -grito el de ojos azules todavía sin creérselo. El peli rojo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar y se puso muy nervioso de golpe.

-B-Bueno, sí. Ya sabes. Todas las veces que lo… hicimos fue sin protección y eso… -dijo nervioso. Vio la cara de todavía incredulidad del mayor y un miedo le invadió. -Etto… Yo… -sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. -¡Por favor, no nos dejes! -grito cerrando los ojos y escondiendo la cara en el pecho del otro rodeando su vientre con los brazos. Tokiya suspiro intentando calmarse y separo lentamente al menor de su pecho.

-No os voy a dejar. -dijo limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por las mejillas de su esposo. -Nunca podría dejarte, y menos ahora que vamos a tener un hijo.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto el peli rojo mirando con ojos suplicantes al mayor. Este asintió sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cabeza y bajaba su otra mano para acariciar un poco la tripa del contrario.

-Te lo juro. -y así, ambos se tumbaron en la cama del peli rojo. Este con la cabeza en el pecho de Tokiya y una mano en su tripa, la cual se entrelazaba con la del mayor.

…

Ren camino al cuarto que compartía con su querido marido después de haber estado en una entrevista y una firma de autógrafos. No le importaba firmar autógrafos y adoraba a sus fans, pero a veces le gustaría poder hacer público su noviazgo con el peli azul para que no intentaran besarle en cada despiste suyo. Al entrar en la habitación, le extraño ver todas las luces apagadas, de normal Masato le esperaba para irse a dormir los dos juntos.

-Así que, por fin llegas. -la voz del peli azul sonó a la vez que la lámpara al lado de su sofá se encendía mostrando a Masato sentado en el mismo. Ren le miro extrañado antes de contestar.

-Sí, la firma de autógrafos se ha alargado un poco. -dijo acercándose para darle un beso, pero Hijirikawa aparto la cara evitando el contacto. El peli naranja se extrañó todavía más.

-He visto la firma, como todas esas chicas se abalanzaban sobre ti. -dijo serio y mirando con el ceño fruncido al otro. El mayor soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Masato, sabes cómo son las fans, no puedo evitarlo. -dijo frunciendo también un poco el ceño.

-Sí que puedes, solo tienes que apartarlas. -dijo el otro enfadándose más y poniéndose de pie.

-Sabes, no sé qué te pasa hoy, Masato, pero estoy cansado, así que me voy a dormir. -dijo empezando a caminar hacia su cama.

-¡Ah, entonces mientras yo espero un hijo tuyo, que hará que posiblemente mi padre me repudie, tu puedes irte por ahí con cualquiera ¿no?! -dijo enfadado del todo haciendo que el otro se detuviera de golpe. Masato se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación cuando dos brazos que conocía bien se aferraron a su cintura y una cabellera naranja se posaba sobre su hombro. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. -Suéltame, Ren.

-¿Es verdad? -pregunto. El peli azul hizo un sonido de no entender a qué se refería. -¿Es verdad que vamos a ser padres? -pregunto intentando controlar de forma inútil la emoción en su voz. El peli azul asintió con la cabeza y noto como un líquido cálido empezaba a expandirse sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta sorprendido al empezar a escuchar las ligeras risitas de su marido.

-¿Ren? ¿Estás bien? -pregunto preocupado al verlo llorar. El otro levanto la cabeza y le miro agarrándole el rostro con las dos manos.

-Estoy feliz. -dijo con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por las mejillas de ambos. -Estoy muy feliz. -acto seguido le dio un beso suave, tierno, donde le demostraba lo feliz que estaba y lo mucho que le quería. Al separarse, el peli azul sonrió, todavía llorando ambos. -Ya estoy deseando ver a nuestra pequeña corriendo por todas partes y rompiéndole el corazón a miles de hombres. -dijo sonriendo el peli naranja.

-¿Y por qué crees que será una rompe corazones? ¿Por qué dices que es una chica? Todavía es demasiado pronto, no puedes saber que va a ser. -dijo el menor con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, puede que no vaya a ser una chica, pero lo de rompecorazones es seguro. -dijo sonriendo todavía más. Ante la cara de incomprensión de su querido marido, decidió aclararlo. -Mira que padres tiene, yo siempre he sido un rompecorazones y tú eres la persona más bella y perfecta que conozco, es seguro que todos estarán detrás de nuestro bebé, sea lo que sea. -dijo apoyando la frente en la del otro y admirando el sonrojo que se había instalado en el rostro de Masato.

-Idiota. -le susurro con una sonrisa.

-Pero soy el idiota al que amas y el padre de tu hijo. -contesto el mayor sonriendo. Después, ambos se fueron a dormir. No podía ser bueno para el bebé trasnochar.

…

-¡Syo-chan! ¡He vuelto! -grito el rubio de gafas recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido molesto del más bajo. -¿Ya estas durmiendo, Syo-chan? Claro, como eres un niño pequeño y bueno te vas a dormir pronto. -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa acercándose a la cama del más pequeño.

-No me llames niño. -respondió el otro soñoliento. El de gafas sonrió con ternura mirando al otro rubio y le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

-Waaa. Syo-chan es tan dulce. -dijo Natsuki abrazando con cariño al contrario el cual, tras despertarse un poco, correspondió la muestra de cariño por parte del mayor. -Y, ¿qué te han dicho en el médico esta mañana? -dijo con la preocupación marcada en la voz y reflejada en sus ojos. El menor se despertó completamente ante lo dicho y se puso más pálido de lo normal, lo cual solo provoco que la preocupación del otro aumentara. -Que es Syo-chan. ¿Es muy grave? Se puede curar, ¿no? Si es muy caro curarte puedo pagarlo yo y…

El pequeño rubio soltó una risita haciendo que la charla de preocupación del mayor se detuviera.

-No es nada malo, Natsuki. Pero no sé cómo lo tomaras. -dijo con una sonrisa triste apartando la mirada del mayor para mirar a sus manos que apretaban fuertemente la sabana.

-Dime, Syo-chan. No te preocupes. -dijo con una sonrisa elevando un poco la cara del de menor altura.

-Yo… Yo… ¡Estoy embarazado! -dijo de sopetón cerrando fuerte los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas. No escucho nada como respuesta y la mano en su cara no se había movido. Temeroso, el menor fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos viendo como una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa iba apareciendo en la cara del mayor. -¿Natsuki? -pregunto dudoso.

-¡Syo-chan! -grito el de gafas para después volver a besar dulcemente los labios del más pequeño.

-¿No estas enfadado? -pregunto temeroso el menor una vez se separaron.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Voy a ser papa junto con Syo-chan. Es la mejor noticia del mundo. -dijo todavía con una sonrisa el mayor. -Además, así podre vestiros a los dos a juego. ¡Estaréis tan monos! -grito lo último haciendo que el de ojos azules se relajara y soltara una pequeña risa.

-Te amo. -dijo Syo mientras empezaba a caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque esta vez con Natsuki también en su cama. El mayor sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para después abrazarle.

-Y yo a ti Syo-chan. -dijo el de gafas para después dormir junto a su pequeño marido.

* * *

-¡Debería daros vergüenza! Desobedecer así una de las reglas más importantes de la escuela. -decía el director realmente enfadado. Los seis estudiantes estaban cabizbajos, algunos a punto de llorar, cogidos de las manos de sus respectivas parejas. -¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Echaros? Acabáis de convertiros en ídolos y tenéis demasiados fans como para despediros, así como así. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que os quedéis habiendo roto la norma más importante de esta institución.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Ninguno de los seis se atrevía a decir nada. Se notaba como los hombros de Otoya temblaban por los espasmos de aguantarse el llanto y Tokiya le apretaba la mano para hacerle ver que estaba ahí con él, Syo apretaba los dientes mientras que dejaba que Natsuki le abrazara levemente de los hombros y tanto Ren como Masato se mantenían serios y cabizbajos con las manos unidas en el vientre del menor.

-Quedáis expulsados durante tiempo indefinido. -dijo después de un rato en silencio el hombre de gafas. Los menores le miraron abriendo mucho los ojos y con expresiones asustadas. -Tampoco podréis aceptar ningún trabajo ni hacer firmas de autógrafos ni entrevistas, y claramente anunciareis públicamente el porqué de esa decisión. -las lágrimas de tristeza y frustración no se hicieron esperar para caer de los ojos de los chicos que volvieron a bajar la cabeza sin decir nada. -Tampoco os podréis quedar aquí durante el tiempo que estéis suspendidos, no podréis venir de visita y solo podréis volver una vez que yo haya considerado que habéis aprendido la lección. Por supuesto, os voy a pedir que os separéis. -eso dejo en shock al grupo juvenil. Es cierto que se lo esperaban, pero era muy diferente que lo dijeran en la realidad.

-Pero director…

-No he terminado de hablar, señor Jinguji. -dijo el director haciendo que el peli naranja callara. -Si no lo hacéis, todavía tendrías la posibilidad de volver. -unas sonrisas esperanzadas se formaron en las caras de algunos de los jóvenes mientras el mayor les miraba serio. -Si vuestros fans aprueban vuestras relaciones y los niños que esperáis aceptare que vuelvan aquí, pero con unas reglas muy específicas. No os cambiare de habitaciones pues los niños se quedarán con vosotros y tendréis que cuidar vosotros solos de ellos, eso sí, prohibido terminantemente tener más niños mientras permanezcáis aquí. Si me entero de que rompéis alguna de estas normas no dudare en echaros sin oportunidad de volver. Podéis retiraros y empezad a guardar vuestras cosas, programare una conferencia para esta tarde y mañana por la mañana os marchareis de aquí.

Los seis jóvenes salieron del despacho del director en silencio. Cada quien fue a su habitación a preparar sus cosas, más las lágrimas no se hicieron más de esperar. Ninguno de los seis fue a comer al medio día, cada pareja se quedó en su habitación, terminando de recoger cosas y durmiendo después de haber llorado casi toda la mañana. Ninguno quería irse de ahí. Y todo porque realmente se amaban. ¿Tan malo era eso? Solo querían estar con la persona con la que habían decidido vivir el resto de su vida, nada más.

Solo debían esperar a que llegara la tarde.

…

-¿A qué se debe esta precipitada decisión? -pregunto uno de los periodistas que habían asistido a la conferencia.

-B-Bueno, la verdad es que… -empezó a decir Otoya nervioso. Nadie se atrevía a decirlo, el qué dirán, su reputación, el miedo a la reacción de sus familias… todo eso era más fuerte de lo que habían pensado en un principio, sin embargo, ahora no podían echarse atrás, no si querían una buena vida para sus pequeños y poder seguir con lo que más les gustaba, la música. -E-Estamos embarazados. -dijo el peli rojo sintiendo la mano del peli añil en su rodilla y apoyando un de sus manos en su vientre. Ninguna de las dos acciones fue vista por los periodistas debido a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados los ídolos. La sala quedo en silencio después de eso, los periodistas les miraban asombrados sin saber que decir o que más preguntar mientras los jóvenes se ponían cada vez más nerviosos. ¿Tan malo era haber creado una nueva vida?

-¿Eso va a arruinar su carrera? -rompió el silencio uno de los entrevistadores.

-¿Van a abortar? -así las preguntas empezaron a emerger una tras otra, haciendo que una opresión apareciera en los pechos de los menores.

-¿Cuándo nazcan los llevareis a un orfanato? -las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

-¿Sus familias aceptan esto?

-¿No son muy jóvenes para tener hijos?

-¿Son homosexuales? -esa pregunta hecha con asco fue lo que hizo que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos, sintiéndose humillados, odiados. ¿No podían aceptar que ellos eran felices así, que estaban contentos de la noticia de que iban a ser padres? Al parecer no, al parecer esa gente que antes les hablaba con amabilidad y sonrisas ahora les odiaba y les tenia asco. Les hacían preguntas afiladas, sabiendo que eso solo aumentaba el dolor de los jóvenes, les herían, todo de forma premeditada, para sacarles cualquier tipo de información que pudieran, sin importarles sus sentimientos.

-¿Fuisteis violados? -esa fue la pregunta que hizo que sus nervios se crisparan. Syo se levantó de golpe con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas y el odio pintado en sus ojos.

-¡Tanto les cuesta creer que nos amamos! ¡Tanto les cuesta aceptar que una relación entre dos chicos es tan normal como una entre un chico y una chica! ¡No sois más que unos seres carroñeros que cuando ven una presa débil van por ella sin importarle sus sentimientos! ¡Solo os importáis vosotros mismos! ¡Como os sentirías vosotros si alguien que no conocéis se metiera en vuestras vidas solo para hurgar en ellas sin siquiera preguntarse si os hace daño o no! -el pequeño de ojos azules se desequilibrio por el mareo producido al estresarse.

-Syo-chan, debes calmarte. Puede ser malo para el bebé. -le susurro Natsuki en el oído abrazando cálidamente al pequeño. Este bajo la cabeza y se sentó agarrando la mano de Natsuki.

-Creo que ya es hora de terminar esta rueda de prensa. -dijo Tokiya poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Otoya a hacer lo mismo. Los seis se marcharon de ahí dejando a los periodistas haciendo preguntas que no iban a ser contestadas.

Cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir. Mañana deberían irse y enfrentar a sus familias, y eso les cansaba y les aterraba a la vez.

-Os echare de menos. -dijo Nanami entre lágrimas. Estaban todos en la puerta de la escuela abrazando a su querida compositora.

-Y nosotros a ti, Haruka-chan. -dijo Otoya mientras todos se separaban de la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. El peli rojo y el peli añil se retiraron despidiéndose una vez más de todos.

-Cuídate corderita. -le dijo el peli naranja antes de retirase junto al peli azul.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos, adiós Haru-chan. -dijo el rubio de gafas cogiendo la mano del más pequeño y yéndose ambos hacia la puerta. Una vez se fueron, la chica siguió ahí parada, llorando. Realmente se iba a sentir muy sola sin sus seis amigos. Solo esperaba que el director les dejara volver.

…

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? -pregunto el peli rojo a su marido.

-A mi antiguo apartamento. -le respondió este con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar un poco al menor.

-¿Estás seguro que no seré una molestia? -pregunto el de menor altura bajando la cabeza. El peli añil le miro preocupado. El más pequeño no sonreía como siempre, con esas sonrisas que iluminaban sus días y le enamoraban más y más.

-Otoya, no vas a ser ninguna molestia. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, te amo, y la persona a la que amo nunca será una molestia para mí. -dijo parando en mitad de la calle para ponerse en frente del otro y limpiar con sus manos las lágrimas que empañaban las mejillas del oji rojo. -Hay algo más que te preocupa, ¿no? -afirmo haciendo que el otro le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Qué dirán tus padres? -dijo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, los cuales estaban teñidos de miedo. Miedo porque no lo aceptaran, miedo porque le separaran de Tokiya.

-Me da igual lo que digan mis padres, si lo aceptan bien, y si no, ya será hora de que me independice de ellos. Te lo dije, Otoya, mi pequeño tonto, no te voy a dejar. Y menos ahora que vamos a ser padres, así que deja de preocuparte por eso y vuelve a poner esa sonrisa que me encanta. -le dijo sonriéndole. El menor se rio un poco y le devolvió la más brillante de las sonrisas, con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Así, ambos muchachos volvieron a retomar su camino hacia el apartamento del peli añil, preparados para cualquier cosa que les dijeran los padres del mismo una vez fueran a visitarles.

…

-¡Como te atreves si quiera a aparecer por aquí! -Masato esquivo a duras penas el jarrón que le había lanzado su padre. -Yo buscándote prometidas para que heredes el negocio familiar, y tú te casas sin mi consentimiento con el hijo de una familia rival. No creo que haga falta decirlo, pero ya no perteneces a esta familia. -dijo el hombre para acto seguido cerrarle la puerta en la cara al peli azul. Este se dirigió lentamente hacia el coche donde habían venido, le había pedido a Ren quedarse ahí para hablar calmadamente con su padre y que no se exaltara en exceso. Aunque no había funcionado demasiado bien.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? -pregunto el peli naranja una vez el otro llego al coche. El peli azul le miro y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras se tiraba a los brazos extendidos del mayor. El peli naranja empezó a acariciarle el cabello susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, logrando que el llanto cesara un poco. -Vamos a mi casa. -después de eso ambos subieron al coche que les llevo directos a la casa del peli naranja.

-Os estaba esperando. -dijo el hombre de gafas abriendo la puerta después de que los más jóvenes llamaran. Les dejo pasar y los tres se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

-Hermano…

-Déjame hablar a mi antes de que digas nada. -corto el mayor de la sala. El peli naranja menor bajo la cabeza quedando en silencio mientras sujetaba la mano del peli azul. -No voy a mentirte, no me alegra el modo en que me he enterado de esto, sin embargo, me alegra ver que por fin has sentado cabeza. -los dos jóvenes le miraron asombrados mientras el mayor esbozaba una sonrisa. -Pero deberías habérmelo dicho. -dijo frunciendo el ceño. -Podéis quedaros aquí hasta cuando necesitéis, no voy a dejar a mi sobrino en manos de un irresponsable como tú. -le dijo a su hermano pequeño mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a marcharse.

-¡Muchas gracias, Seiichirou-san! -el de mayor edad se paró al escuchar el grito del peli azul. Sonrió y siguió su camino sin mirar el sonrojado rostro lleno de lágrimas que tenía el otro.

-Cuida bien de él, Masato-kun, te lo encargo. -dijo el mayor antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes se pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana ordenando sus cosas en su nueva habitación. Era en estos momentos, en los que Ren realmente quería a su hermano.

…

-¿Qué crees que dirán? -pregunto el de ojos azules delante de la puerta de la que era la casa de sus padres.

-No lo sé, pero no me voy a separar de vosotros, Syo-chan. -dijo el otro sujetándole la mano e intentando tranquilizar al menor con una sonrisa.

-Os vais a quedar todo el día ahí o vais a entrar ya. -una voz a sus espaldas hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-¡Kaoru! -grito el menor mirando a su hermano gemelo.

-Mama me llamo y me lo conto todo. Me pidió que viniera, así que vamos a dentro.

-¡Chicos, por fin llegáis! -dijo una mujer rubia de ojos agua marina abrazando a los tres chicos uno por uno.

-¿Mamá? -pregunto preocupado el rubio ídolo de ojos azules.

-Antes de que lo preguntes, ni tu padre, ni yo, ni los padres de Natsuki-kun estamos enfadados por esto. -dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que su hijo le abrazara.

-Yuki-chan tiene razón, pero podríais habernos dicho algo. -dijo haciendo un mohín una peli blanca de ojos verdes abrazando por detrás a la rubia.

-Por lo menos para que no nos enteráramos viendo la entrevista. -dijo un hombre rubio de ojos castaño junto a un hombre castaño de ojos azules.

-Lo sentimos. -dijo el rubio de ojos verdes dándoles una sonrisa a los mayores.

-Entonces, nii-chan. ¿Cuándo repetiréis la boda? -pregunto Kaoru abrazando a Syo por el cuello desde atrás. El más bajo rio mientras todos se reían y se dirigían al comedor.

Al final las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

* * *

-¡Espera Akemi-chan!

-Ya te he dicho que me da igual quien seas o que sea amor a primera vista, déjame en paz. -decía sería una peli naranja de ojos azules de unos 6 años andando por un camino del parque. Ese chico le llevaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato y ella solo quería llegar con sus padres, sus autodenominados primos y tíos.

-Soy tu superior en el colegio, así que si digo que esperes y que salgas conmigo, lo vas a hacer. -dijo el chico agarrando el brazo de la chica.

-¡Déjame! -grito forcejeando. De un momento a otro, el chico fue apartado repentinamente del lado de la chica.

-¿Este chico te está molestando, Akemi-chan? -pregunto un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes, otro idéntico a él se puso al lado suyo y una peli roja de ojos azules la abrazo protectoramente.

-¡Chicos! -grito contenta la chica.

-Sempai, Akemi-chan ya le ha dicho que no quiere salir con usted, ¿podría dejarla en paz, por favor? -dijo el rubio que no había hablado antes con una sonrisa en la cara. El mayor chasqueo la lengua y se fue.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Akemi-chan? -pregunto la peli roja.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Ai-chan. -le respondió sonriendo.

-Sera mejor volver. -dijo uno de los rubios.

-Si no se preocuparan por nosotros. -completo la frase el otro.

-¿Sabéis, Hikaru-kun, Isamu-kun? A veces eso que hacéis es aterrador. -dijo la peli roja cogiendo a la peli naranja de la mano y con la otra agarrando la de uno de los rubios, el cual cogió la de su hermano. Así los cuatro emprendieron su marcha a un edificio cercano al parque donde estaban.

-¡Niños! -oyeron un grito femenino desde uno de los pasillos. -No deberíais iros así sin avisar, vuestros padres han estado a punto de parar la grabación para ir a buscaros.

-Lo sentimos, tía Haruka, pero es que un chico mayor del colegio se ha acercado demasiado a Akemi-chan. -se quejó la peli roja haciendo un puchero.

-Luego me lo contáis, ahora vamos con vuestros padres para que se tranquilicen. -dice la peli rosa sonriendo y agarrando la mano del rubio.

Anduvieron por los pasillos hasta toparse con una puerta cuyo cartel ponía "Sala de grabación" y entraron. Allí, tras un cristal, estaba el grupo de Starish grabando su nuevo disco. Los ídolos, al ver quien entraba por la puerta sonrieron, y a todos los presentes les pareció sentir como eran trasladados a otro lugar. Un lugar tranquilo, lleno de luz y suavidad mientras escuchaban a los seis jóvenes cantar.

El grupo de música pensó en como había ocurrido todo esto, y en ese momento se alegraron de que Haruka hubiera empezado a notar cosas extrañas.

 **Fin ^.^**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora, contesto reviews.**

 **Guest:** Com ya he dicho antes, este extra va dedicado a ti. Espero que te haya gustado. Tu review me animo mogollón ^.^

 **Paola-kun:** Siento que no te haya gustado, pero agradezco que hayas leido hasta el final aun así. Me gustaria que me dijeras en que no te ha gustado para poder mejorar y el significado de pendejo, ya que en mi pais no se usa y no entiendo lo que quieres decir. Gracias ^.^

 **Sin más que decir me despido hasta la proxima.**

 **Besos y abrazos para todoos.**


End file.
